mightythorfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor Annual Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * Villains: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** , *** , **** * Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = God's Hope | Synopsis2 = In AD 3289, on an Earth where humanity annihilated itself in a nuclear holocaust, Thor arrives and searches for any sign of life, but finds nothing. In a moment of grief, Thor creates a torrential storm. The Watcher appears before Thor, who realizes that his presence signifies an important event. Surmising that the storm may sprout new life on the ruined planet, Thor smiles and departs. | Writer2_1 = Bob Layton | Penciler2_1 = Bob Layton | Inker2_1 = Ernie Chan | Colourist2_1 = George Roussos | Letterer2_1 = Tim Harkins | Editor2_1 = Ralph Macchio | Appearing2 = Main Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** , *** , Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Relative Strengths and Comparisons | Synopsis3 = Thor introduces other gods and cosmic beings, assessing their powers. | Writer3_1 = Peter Sanderson | Penciler3_1 = Ron Lim | Inker3_1 = Mike DeCarlo | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Appearing3 = Main Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * | StoryTitle4 = Balder Agonistes | Synopsis4 = Balder mourns Nanna, but erupts in a rage upon Karnilla's arrival, holding her responsible for Nanna's suicide. Karnilla brings "Hela" with her, telling Balder she has agreed to sacrifice her own life to restore Nanna's life if Balder wishes. Balder refuses the offer but doesn't know why. Karnilla tells Balder it is because she is the one he truly desires. Needing to think on it, Balder leaves. Karnilla disperses Hela, a mere illusion she conjured to fool Balder. Karnilla is determined to win Balder but not at the cost of her own life. | Writer4_1 = Ralph Macchio | Penciler4_1 = Bo Hampton | Inker4_1 = Bo Hampton | Colourist4_1 = Gregory Wright | Letterer4_1 = Michael Heisler | Editor4_1 = | Appearing4 = Main Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Thy Neighbor's Wife! | Synopsis5 = Desiring a female companion, Loki woos Sigyn, who tells him she is engaged to a Crimson Hawk, Theoric. Loki pays Geirrodur and his trolls to ambush Theoric's patrol, killing them, then assumes Theoric's form and comes to Sigyn, who nitces subtle changes in her "fiance" as the wedding day approaches. Once Odin marries them, Loki reveals himself to everyone's horror. Though Odin initially protests, Sigyn agrees to honor her marriage vows. Odin names her the goddess of fidelity, then banishes Loki from Asgard for his deeds. | Writer5_1 = Randall Frenz | Penciler5_1 = Jim Valentino | Inker5_1 = Gary Martin | Colourist5_1 = Mike Rockwitz | Letterer5_1 = Michael Heisler | Editor5_1 = Ralph Macchio | Appearing5 = Main Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** * Villains: * * ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Saga of the Serpent Crown: Congress of Crowns | Synopsis6 = Uatu continues his account of the Serpent Crown's history. | Writer6_1 = Peter Sanderson | Penciler6_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker6_1 = Keith Williams | Colourist6_1 = Marc Siry | Letterer6_1 = Jade Moede | Editor6_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Appearing6 = Main Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * * * ** ** ** ** * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = | MarvelUnlimited = https://marvel.com/comics/issue/16675/thor_annual_1966_14 | MarvelDigital = https://comicstore.marvel.com/Thor-1966-1996-Annual-14/digital-comic/45856?r=1 | Comixology = https://www.comixology.com/Thor-1966-1996-Annual-14/digital-comic/548996 }}